1. Field of the Invention
The field of the art to which the invention pertains includes the field of packaging units and, more particularly, to a packaging unit which can be opened continuously and simultaneously with the consumption of the food item contained in the packaging unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional packaging units particularly those for food consumption are normally designed so that the packaging unit is completely removed prior to consumption of the food. Typically, the food item is either sealed or covered with the packaging unit. However, none of the packaging units which are utilized for consumption of food while the food is contained within the packaging unit are designed for continuous removal of the packaging unit while the food is consumed in a manner which is simple for the user.
Typical packaging units utilize either perforations or strings for opening the package. Normally, the perforation or strings are formed along one or plurality of lines where openings should occur.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,235; 3,095,088; 1,453,015; 1,180,542; 1,869,313; 3,616,990; 3,179,327 and 3,652,008.